


Fit together like two puzzle pieces

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic af, Happy Ending, Humor, Jigsaw Puzzles, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Just a short little idea I had about how the puzzle was received at the Howell/Lester household.Phil tries to get Dan to do his Christmas puzzle with him.





	Fit together like two puzzle pieces

“Nope.” 

“It’ll be fun though.” 

“Phil, I don’t want to. Do it by yourself if you want but I am not going to do it.” 

“Fine. You’re no fun.” Phil pouted, and flipped the puzzle box over so all the pieces scatter. He starts picking out edge pieces and looking for their matches. 

“Aren’t you supposed to start with the corners?” Dan asks sitting back on the couch, looking over his phone at what Phil is doing.

“One can, yes.” Phil nods, as he matches two more pieces. 

“There’s a corner right there.” Dan points. 

“Dan if you don’t want to help, then kindly shut up and leave me to it.” Phil says, calmly fitting a section of the top together. He hears Dan sigh behind him. A couple hours pass before Phil sits back and looks at his progress. He stretches, “I’m tired, gonna go to bed, you coming?” 

“Nah, not tired yet.” Dan says not looking up from his laptop. 

“Okay.” Phil leans over to kiss Dan goodnight. “Try not to be too, late.” 

“I won’t be. Another hour or so.” Dan smiles up at him. “Night.” 

“G’night.” Phil walks out of the lounge, Dan watches him go. 

Dan listens for Phil to stop moving around upstairs before he leans forward to examine the progress that has been made on the puzzle. He picks up a piece and snaps it into place, then moves closer. He finds another match, and another. Soon he has the puppy and most of the kitten put together, and he leans back and smiles. He picks up the box top and looks at the photo. He puts the top down, “I’ll just get this step done…” He says to himself as he searches through the scattered unmatched pieces. He hums to himself and doesn't hear the movement overhead. 

“What are you doing?” 

Dan is startled and throws the pieces he was putting together across the room. “Jesus christ Phil, scared the shit out of me.” 

Phil smirks and walks further into the room, and looks down at his puzzle. “What happened to not wanting to put the puzzle together?” 

“Well I saw a couple that went together...and then another bit...and it just kind of spiraled.” Dan said looking at his handiwork. “Sorry…” 

“It’s okay, but come to bed, it’s late and my feet are freezing without you. We can finish it tomorrow.” 

“Fine but the internet must not know about me getting sucked into this puzzle putting-together weirdness.” Dan says, as he stands up and stretches. 

“But it’s just the domestic fluff they love to eat up.” Phil says sticking out his tongue as he turns off the lounge lights. 

“It’s not worth the shame.” Dan smirks, as they climb the stairs. 

“I will have you know, it is a long respected hobby world wide.” 

“By octogenarians Phil, not people our age.” Dan chuckles. 

“Well whatever. I don’t care. I like it, it’s relaxing.” He says climbing into bed as Dan disappeared into the bathroom. 

Dan pokes his head out toothbrush in hand, foam around his lips, “I think it will only take us like an hour more, tops.” He pauses to go back and spit in the sink, then returns, “I mean the two of us working together…” He goes back into the bathroom and runs the water to wash his face. “I mean I got that kitten and puppy together in less than an hour!” He says loud enough for Phil to hear him. Phil is laying in bed chuckling when Dan comes back, and climbs in. “What’s so funny?” Dan asks as he smooths out the duvet around him. 

“You are, you go on and on about how dorky it is to do puzzles, and how it is only for old people and bla bla bla, then here you are, getting excited for tomorrow’s puzzle foray. You love it, even if you’re too dense to admit it.” Phil rolls to his side, his back to Dan, and turns out the light. 

The room is silent for about ten minutes, and Phil thinks Dan has actually fallen asleep. “I mean I think maybe even half an hour if we really put our minds to it.” Dan says, startling Phil, who then bursts out laughing. “What is so funny?” 

“You are. I thought you were sleeping.” Phil rolls over to face him, even in the darkness he can at least make out Dan’s outline. “But instead of sleeping, here, you’re just laying there deep in thought about that puzzle.” 

“Well don’t you think we can have it done in 30 minutes?” 

“Oh my god, go to sleep.” Phil chuckles again. “I love you, now shut up.” He leans over and kisses Dan. before rolling back to his other side. “Cuddle me, and be quiet until tomorrow.” He closes his eyes, as Dan does as he’s told, wrapping his arms around Phil and pulling him in tight. 

“I’m just saying…” Dan whispers a few moments later. “I think we should time it, you know for science…” 

“Dan, I love you, but shut up about the damn puzzle, and go to sleep.” 

“Okay fine.” Dan huffs, “love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, it made me chuckle and I wrote it. Let me know if you liked it too. :)


End file.
